


For Us

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy wants some time alone to think, Billy helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers. Expansion on just how in control of the relationship Billy is. No Beta, obviously. *sighs*  
> No, I'm not done being morbid yet.

_“I don’t think it’s a good idea to sleep next to each other today.”_

_“Why? You don’t real-”_

_“I just want to think some things through alone, okay Billy? Please?”_

_“Okay. Love you.”_

_“You too.”_

_Teddy’s feet pad lightly on the floor, and their distance widens. Billy looks at the figure leave, and anxiety is his bedmate for the night._

Billy moves the sheet up, covering them together.

Teddy wasn’t asleep yet, it was clear in his shuffling, ill at ease with their bed for whatever reason. Billy reached a hand out to still him.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“Wana talk about it?”

“No.”

“Teddy you have to talk to me. Rolling around in bed might relax you, but it’ll still keep me on edge.” As if to prove his point, Teddy moved with a bit more vehemence this time, bouncing the mattress a little.

“Fine. Let’s talk.”

“Is it about what Loki said?”

“.....”

Billy waited the silence out, sensing no forth coming answer, he tried again.

Blink. Pull the sheet up, and wait for the shuffle.

Teddy followed the cue, and once the hand was on him, he stilled.

“Teddy, you know I love you right?”

“.......”

Emptiness stretched out between the consuming darkness of the room.

Not the correct start either.

Rewind. Blink. No sheet up, Billy got closer and hugged Teddy.

He whispered the little words he’d always lacked the courage to say. _“I only want what’s best for you. For us.”_

Billy silently sniffles, shivers with emotion he can’t handle alone, but zaps away each day. _“I’m sorry.”_

Back. Undo. Get closer. Clasp a hand and create unity.

“I wish I didn’t have powers. I wish I’d never seen the day you’d come to doubt me.”

“Billy..no. It’s just...I don’t know what’s to believe or not to believe now.”

“Believe in me! In us! We’re here, we’re real and he can’t take that away from us.”

“How do you know that? How are you so sure we’re real? What’s your secret Billy, because I’m having a hard time keeping faith in reality.” Teddy’s eyes bore into his panicked ones, shifting, detecting. Confusion slowly being replaced by furry.

_No, stop, not this._

Restart. No ‘real’ this time, no reality triggers. Billy plays the psychology card to his advantage and pulls the puppet thread closer.

“I wish I didn’t have powers. I wish I’d never seen the day you’d come to doubt me.”

“Billy..no. It’s just...I don’t know what’s to believe or not to believe now.”

“We only have each other Teddy. Please don’t leave me. Please just stay.”

“I..”

“For us. Believe, for us.”

Teddy knots his brows, getting stuck in the limbo of déjà vu, memory and hallucination.

“I won’t. Let’s go to sleep, yeah?”

“Yeah. Hold me?”

“Always.”

_That’s more like it. This one for sure._

Billy relaxes the blue bright strings visible only to his eyes, dislodging from that particular memory. Teddy slumbers on, and doesn’t stir as he’s moved from the couch to their bed.

He pulls the light sheet over them, and waits for a conflict-free Teddy to wake up to.


End file.
